Work
by michellepittmanblack
Summary: It's a week after the Great Battle and Malfoy keeps having the same nightmare over and over...
1. I have no fear of drowning

"I am NOT playing with you mudblood…I will cut you from ear-to-ear! NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH…WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SWORD?" "I swear, it's fake, it's FAKE! We just found it…please…I swear…I swear…it's a fake…ple…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat up, his body drenched in sweat…he lurched out of his bed and stumbled to the washroom barely making it to the toilet before vomiting the contents of his stomach. He slowly raised his head and stared into his mirror over the sink barely recognizing the reflection gazing back at him. His normally sleek blond hair was in disarray, his skin was tinged gray, and his eyes…other than the color he didn't recognize them…they would look more at home in the face of a hunted animal.

He had been having the same nightmare every night since the Great Battle had taken place nearly a week ago. Every night he dreamed of Hermione Granger. He dreamed of her screams while Bella cursed her. He dreamed of the red blood dripping from her neck where Bella cut her. He dreamed of the tears pouring from her brown eyes. He dreamed of the sickly shade of green her skin turned while enduring the crucio over and over. He dreamed of her haunted eyes opening and staring at him in anguish as she screamed her final scream and fell to the floor.

Draco had no idea what had happened to Granger after that night. The last he had seen of her was when his old house elf Dobby appeared, grabbed her hand and disapparated from the Manor. He had not seen her during the Battle. He had scoured every issue of the Daily Prophet searching for an interview or some news about her. He found nothing and it was driving him mad. Surely if she had _died_ there would have been some mention; after all, she was one-third of the Golden Trio, saviors of the wizarding world…not to mention she was the brightest witch of the age…it was preposterous to believe she simply disappeared.

It was rather ironic though, Draco had to admit. The only person he had ever wanted to apologize to in his entire life had disappeared. The only person he had ever wanted to make amends with…gone without a trace. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to apologize for calling her a mudblood. He wanted to tell her he had _deserved_ that well-aimed punch during their third year. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, so very sorry for being a coward and doing _nothing_ to stop the torture she suffered at the hand of his aunt. If he had learned anything from that horrible night, it was that his aunt, his father, the Deatheaters and the Dark Lord were wrong…every single one of them was wrong. He had seen Hermione's blood that night and it was just as red as his.

Thanks to his mother's lie and Potter's insistence (after all, who is going to tell the Savior of the Wizarding World no?), Draco and his mother had been acquitted of all charges. Lucius had not been so fortunate; he was presently serving a life sentence at Azkaban. Draco should be looking to the future…a future unencumbered by doing what was expected of a _Malfoy_…he was free. Instead, he spent his nights crying in his sleep and watching the torture of the brightest witch he had ever met.

Draco splashed cold water on his face and gave up on the notion of going back to sleep. He walked the long hallway and down the stairs to the first floor. He avoided the dining room and gave it wide breadth…sometimes he was fortunate enough to have his nights filled with not only nightmare about Granger, but also about a flash of green and the body of the muggle relations teacher dropping to the dining room table with a loud crash.

As he stepped into the kitchen and filled a glass with water, a sleek tawny owl flew in the window, landed on the kitchen table and held its leg out. Draco walked to the owl and removed the package from its leg, the owl nibbled on his finger and immediately flew out the window into the morning sky. Draco opened the package; a wand and a piece of parchment fell out. He picked up the parchment and began to read:

_Malfoy,_

_Seeing how you were acquitted, I thought you might like your wand back. I am sorry about your loss; I truly wish Lucius had made different choices with his life. The war is over and I hope we can both move forward from being the prats we were while at Hogwarts. I wish you well and please tell your mother thank you again. She truly saved my life._

_Harry Potter_

Draco picked up his wand and felt warmth spread through his arm. He grudgingly admitted to himself it was much more than he deserved. He searched for a piece of parchment and picked up a quill.

_Potter,_

_I appreciate the return of my wand. Thank you. Father was a right git during his life and is now paying the consequence. Thanks for what you did for my mum and me. Please pass my regards to Weasley and Granger. I hope they are also well. _

_Draco Malfoy_

He called for Zander, tied the parchment to the owl's leg and tossed him out the window. He just hoped Potter would reply with Granger's whereabouts. Feeling better than he had in quite awhile, he began to make himself some tea.


	2. It's the breathing

**A/N: This is just a story that's been asking me to write it for awhile now…I hope you like it! Reviews, criticisms, and ideas are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own any of the characters…you would know if I did because Sirius, Lupin, Fred and Dobby would ALL still be alive. ******

Draco was sitting in the library staring listlessly at the book spread across his lap. He had read the same page three times and still had no idea what it was about. Giving up, he tossed the book aside and rose to his feet…perhaps the nightmares wouldn't invade his head if he took a nap during the day. As Draco walked towards his room, he heard voices coming from his mother's sitting room…his heart started racing and fear coursed through his body…he rushed into the room with his wand drawn. "Mother! Mother, who's there with…" Draco's words died in his throat as he came face-to-face with his mother's guest.

Narcissa turned towards her son, "Draco, this is your Aunt Andromeda…and this is your cousin Teddy."

Draco stared at the woman and child in shock; he had never met his "blood traitor" aunt and he had not realized he had a cousin…his initial shock at her resemblance to Bellatrix faded as he took a closer look at the woman. She was quite tall and shared Bella's dark features but her eyes were much kinder and missing the madness of Bella's. His eyes then traveled to the baby in his aunt's arms; the child looked to be around 3 or 4 months old and was smiling up at him. Teddy had fat cheeks with dimples, sandy brown hair and large brown eyes framed by long black lashes. Draco leaned towards the baby staring; the tot was positively beaming at him and reached one chubby hand for him…he grasped Draco's hand, scrunched his chubby face and turned bright red…Draco's jaw dropped as the baby's hair went from sandy brown to white blond and back to sandy brown.

Draco jumped back from the baby and stared at his aunt and mother in shock, "Did you see that? His hair…it…it changed color…how did he do that?" Andromeda looked at her nephew and gave him a tremulous smile, "He takes after his mother, she was a metamorphmagus…she could change her looks at will." As if listening to his grandmother, Teddy smiled and sandy hair turned a brilliant shade of turquoise. Draco looked at the child and felt a spasm of pain course through him. Of course, this was his cousin and old DADA professor's baby…an orphan…_his_ side had done that to this baby…took his parents from him. Draco steeled himself and looked his aunt in the eyes, "I am so very sorry Aunt Andromeda…I am sorry for your loss and I am so very sorry that I contributed to that loss." Narcissa looked at her son and her eyes filled with tears. She had done that, she had contributed to _that_, the absolute pain and hopelessness in her son's eyes…it was her fault. She had done nothing to protect him from his father or shield him from the path his father forced on him. She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Narcissa…Draco…look at me," commanded Andromeda, "Too many people have lost everything because of this war…it took my husband, my daughter, my son-in-law and my sister…I am not letting it take my last living family members…we're family and I promise you…we are sticking together and we are going to be a _real _family now…no more Lucius, no more Dark Lord…we have each other…I love you and Teddy needs to know his aunt and cousin." Narcissa gave her sister a watery smile and put an arm around her son. "Thank you Andi, thank you."

Draco watched as the last living members of the Black family sat down and began to talk. He followed his mother and sat on the floor. "May I?" he questioned his aunt as he held his arms out. Andromeda handed Draco the chubby baby and watched as he settled himself on the floor cradling Teddy in his lap. Narcissa looked at her sister, "Andi…what's going on at Hogwarts? We…we haven't heard anything, with the trials and everything," Narcissa asked her, voice trailing off.

"Well, Kingsley Shacklebolt is the new Minister of Magic as I'm sure you're aware. He did a thorough house cleaning and got rid of most of the old deathea…old members of the Ministry…Arthur Weasley is now the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Minerva McGonagall is now the Headmistress at Hogwarts…I don't think Harry Potter has left Hogwarts since the night of the battle…he's helping rebuild it with the rest of the teaching staff, students and families who stayed to fight…from what I saw yesterday they've made great headway…it looks like it's going to be ready by September 1st for classes…he has also been speaking at _a lot_ of the funerals and memorial services…he and Ginny Weasley have also been helping me with Teddy here…Remus definitely knew what he was doing when he made Harry Potter godfather…Teddy adores him," stated Andromeda.

Draco jerked his head up and looked at his aunt, "Potter is Teddy's godfather?" "Oh yes…Remus was one of James Potter's best friends…it's ironic and terribly tragic…Sirius Black was Harry's godfather and then Harry became an orphan because of Voldemort…now Harry is Teddy's godfather and is helping raise him as Voldemort took Teddy's parents from him…Teddy is very fortunate to have someone like Harry in his life…Potter respected and looked up to Remus…it will be nice for Teddy to get to know his father through Potter…how Harry got to know his father better through Sirius and Remus. Well, I best be going soon, I don't want Molly and Arthur to worry about me…they have been very kind in allowing us to stay at the Burrow while my house is rebuilt…very kind indeed."

Draco looked at his aunt and realized that perhaps _she_ could shed some light on the mystery of Hermione Granger. If she was staying at the Burrow with the Weasley clan she would have to know _something_. "Aunt Andromeda, do you, um…do you know where Hermione Granger has been? I never saw her the night of the battle and I haven't seen anything about her in the Prophet or anything…I, I wanted to…I wanted to send her," his voice trailed off as he watched sadness eclipse his aunt's face. "Ah…Hermione Granger…no, I'm quite sure you haven't heard any news about her…Molly is quite broken-hearted over her…it's a terrible shame…she considered Hermione a daughter and in all likelihood that's exactly what she would have become." Draco stared at his aunt, his heart beginning to race, "Is she…did she…is she still…alive? Did she survive Bella's…" "Yes, she's alive…but it might have been better if she would have died…a terrible tragedy…just terrible…the brightest witch of her age…

Hermione Granger is at St. Mungo's and she hasn't uttered a word since her meeting with Bellatrix."

**Reviews are welcome!! Suggestions too! Thanks!!!!!**


	3. That's taking all this work

**A/N: I'm sorry I've taken so long to update this. Amazingly long bout with writer's block. Reviews, criticisms, and ideas are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own any of the characters…if I were JK, I would be sitting on a beach sipping margaritas somewhere writing HP – The Next Generation. ******

Draco stared at the abandoned red-brick department store, his aunt's words swirling in his head, "_Hermione Granger is at St. Mungo's and she hasn't uttered a word since her meeting with Bellatrix."_

After hearing this statement, Draco had handed Teddy back to Andromeda and slowly walked out of the room in a daze. This had to be some kind of joke…it had to be…maybe this was just a cover story dreamed up by Potter…to allow Granger privacy from all of the hoopla. Draco started to relax for a moment but then a niggling voice began to speak in his ear. _But you didn't see her at Hogwarts during the battle…and how often have you __ever__ seen Weasel and Potty without Granger? _Draco scowled at the voice.

He had felt his mother's curious gaze on his back as he left the room and walked out the front door of the Manor and disappeared from the sisters' sights. He shook his head as if to banish the thoughts and took a step forward before twisting and vanishing out of sight.

St. Mungo's…St. Mungo's…it just wasn't possible. There was no bloody way Hermione bloody Granger was laying on a bloody bed at St. Mungo's. Impossible. How many times had he heard the description "the brightest witch her age" attached to Granger's name from Professor Vector during Arithmancy lessons? Who else in their year got _ten_ OWLs…and would have most likely received 10 NEWTs as well…if she hadn't been too busy helping Harry bloody Potter save the wizarding world.

"Name and reason for visiting St. Mungo's?" Draco jumped at the sound and looked up at the dummy; surely not he thought to himself. "Draco Malfoy here to visit Hermione Granger." "Fourth Floor and please enjoy your visit," the pleasant voice replied. Draco walked through the window and found himself surrounded by hurried Healers, as well as witches and wizards in assorted robes and muggle attire.

Draco approached the reception area and walked towards the pretty bespectacled witch sitting behind the desk, "Honestly…I'm sure that, er, broomstick _is_ rather uncomfortable in that particular orifice, but it doesn't affect your eyesight does it? Ground floor…and next time…_fly more carefully!_ Honestly…these fools and their _racing brooms_, thinking they're invincible…I _never_…and how may I help you dearie?" Draco stared at the witch and stammered slightly, "Um, yeah…I would like to visit Hermione Granger…please." The witch's demeanor abruptly changed. "Name?" "Um, Draco Malfoy." He flinched at the look of distaste that momentarily crossed the woman's pretty features as she looked at him over her glasses. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but you are not on the approved list of visitors for Miss. Granger." Draco stared at the woman, "There's an _approved_ list of visitors? Who's in charge of the list…there's…there's something I need to say to her." "Well, Mr. Malfoy, you can leave the message with me and I will do my best to try to remember to pass the message on to Mr. Potter." "Potter…what the bloody hell does Potter have to do with who visits Granger? He's not her dad…" "I realize that Mr. Malfoy…I regret to say this, but it is not really any of _your_ concern about who makes the decisions regarding Miss. Granger, now is it?" The woman looked up at him with a saccharine smile and her brows slightly raised. "No, you're right…it is not any of my concern…thank you for all of your _help_," snapped Draco. He turned from the receptionist and started towards the exit while shaking his head and muttering under his breath…as he stormed through the exit he collided with another wizard. "Excuse me…sorry…I didn't see you the…Malfoy? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Draco looked up from the floor and into Harry Potter's shocked eyes.

**Reviews are welcome!! Suggestions too! Thanks!!!!!**


	4. Do You Know What I Mean

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own any of the characters…you would know if I did because Sirius, Lupin, Fred and Dobby would ALL still be alive. **

_He turned from the receptionist and started towards the exit while shaking his head and muttering under his breath…as he stormed through the exit he collided with another wizard. "Excuse me…sorry…I didn't see you the…Malfoy? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Draco looked up from the floor and into Harry Potter's shocked eyes._

Great...just great, thought Draco. Of all the people in the wizarding world to run into, of course it would be Harry Bloody Saviour of the World Potter. "Well, Malfoy, what are you doing here? I don't mean to be, erm, rude, but you don't really strike me as the type to volunteer their time to help out with the convalescences." Malfoy pulled his face into his best sneer and hurriedly tried to think of an excuse as to why he would be at the hospital. "As a matter of fact Potter, I'm only here be..."

"Mr. Potter! Good morning sir! It is always a treat to see you...Miss. Granger is so lucky to have a friend like you visit her every day...especially since you're so busy with...aaahhh, hello again Mr. Malfoy...I see you found Mr. Potter? Good, good...just have him add your name to Miss. Granger's list of visitors and you can come visit. Well, time for my break so I'll be off...good day to you Mr. Potter!" Malfoy glared daggers at the witch's back as she hurried through a large set of revolving doors out of the reception area. NOW she was friendly and helpful and willing to give out information. Stupid bloody women and their fascination with Scarhead. He pulled himself to his full height and found himself looking into narrowed green eyes. "You came to visit Hermione? Why would you do that? You never liked her or missed an opportunity to call her Mudblood. Why the change of heart?" Harry glared at Malfoy and began to take a deeper assessment of his former rival's appearance. He immediately noticed the dark shadows under Malfoy's eyes and the yellow tinge to his skin, Malfoy also looked like he had lost an unhealthy amount of weight in the short time since Harry had last seen him. Malfoy glared back, "Nevermind Potter, it's nothing," he turned on his heel to leave. "Malfoy, wait..." Harry reached forward to grab Malfoy's arm, "Do you have time for...I don't know...a cup of tea? It would be better to talk about Hermione where there aren't so many...you know...so many ears." Malfoy stared at him for a long moment, sighed and replied, "Sure, what else do I have to do?"

Draco followed Harry through a revolving door, down a hallway and through a closed door. He glanced around the empty room. It seemed to be a waiting room, but in miniature. Only three chairs and a small table were in the room. He watched as Harry conjured cups and a pot of tea and poured two steaming cups for the both of them. "Please, have a seat. I have to admit...I am curious." "And why would you possibly be curious about my whereabouts Potter? It's not like we're back in our sixth year and I'm trying to avoid your stalking again." Harry coolly eyed Malfoy and continued, "I'm curious because no one has seen hide nor hair of you since the trial, and then I come to the hospital, run into you of all people. You immediately begin to stutter, act like an ass and try to pull an excuse out your arse...then I find out you came to visit Hermione...she's my best friend...my sister really...I know you've never cared for her...I want to know why now, of all times, you want to see her."

Draco closed his eyes for several moments and took a deep breath. "I...I...I just want to see her. My aunt was over at our place this morning and she told us that Granger hasn't...hasn't...well, hasn't said a word since that night." Neither of the young men in the room needed further explanation about which night he meant. Draco looked at Harry's impassive face and the words began to tumble out, "I can't sleep...every night I DREAM about that night...over and over...I keep seeing her face and pain while Bellatrix tortures her...I keep hearing her screams. I don't know why I'm dreaming about it, but I am. I've been scouring the damn Daily Prophet since the Battle for some news, but there hasn't been anything...I've never wanted to apologize for anything in my life before...ever...but I want to tell her I'm sorry...I'm sorry for not denying up and down that she was Hermione Granger...tell her that I'm sorry for not stopping Bellatrix. It's been driving me mad...the first and only time I've ever wanted to apologize to someone and then they disappear from the face of the planet. I don't expect you to let me see her or understand why I would want to...I know what I've done and I know what I've said, and if I were in your place I probably wouldn't let me in either, but..." "Stop," Harry muttered as he lowered his head and massaged his temples with his hands. "Look...I'll...I'll do it...I'll add you to the list...but I just ask that if you see Ron or any other Weasley visiting with her, stay away until they're gone...I don't know how I'm going to explain to Ron that I'm letting 'the world's biggest prat' visit her, but...I don't think I should be able to tell anyone they can't apologize for something they're sorry for...I'm just happy, well more surprised, but still happy that you're actually feeling regret...but I am telling you now Malfoy...if you upset her or if she tells you to never come back...that's it...you're done. Do you understand?" "Yes - thank you...I...I...I appreciate it...truly...and, yeah...um...thank you for returning my wand...i didn't des..." "Yeah, well, a lot of people got things they didn't deserve because of the stupid war...but at least I could do something for someone. She's in room 621...and remember...don't eff her up."


End file.
